Repost from my fb : Love Between Me,You and Him
by KimMiyoungYesungie
Summary: Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya setelah aku terbebas dari belenggu ke overprotective an adikku? Tapi adikku juga mencintainya karena ideku juga, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?— Sungmin/KYUMIN FF YAOI ONESHOOT


Tittle: Love Between Me,You and Him

Autor: Ayri Kim or Kim Mi-Young/ Ragilmagnaejoyers Loveyesungie

Lenght: Oneshoot

Pairing: Kyumin

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook as Kim Ryeowook

Cameo: Kim Jongwoon/yesung as Kim Yesung

Warning: Yaoi Full, typos, gaje, Little sad jadi siapin tissue sebelum baca#plakk. So, Don't like Don't read ok. Don't bash and No Copas.

Disclamer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, SM entertainment and orang tua mereka but kalo boleh mimpi dikit kyuhyun itu kakak saya dan Sungmin itu kakak ipar saya terus Yesung itu Suami sah saya#plak

Genre: Romance,Drama,Hurt

Rating:T

Summary: Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya setelah aku terbebas dari belenggu ke overprotective an adikku? Tapi adikku juga mencintainya karena ideku juga, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?— Sungmin.

" Jadi itu alasanmu tidak mengizinkan aku kerumahmu," ujar seorang namja jangkung berkulit pucat pada seorang namja mungil bertubuh montok disampingnya yang bersiaga merebut bola basket yang sedang didriblenya. Namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh datang dari china ke korea hanya untuk menemuimu Lee Sungmin, huff" ujar namja jangkung itu melempar bolanya ke Ring basket itu dan masuk.

" Aku hanya tak mau kau bernasib sama dengan sahabatku yang lain Kyu, adik tiriku itu sangat overprotektif,ini saja untuk menemuimu aku dibantu umma membohonginya," Namja mungil bernama Lee Sungmin itu mengambil bola basket lalu mendrible lagi bola basket itu sembari menghindari setiap hadangan dari namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Melemparnya ke ring basket namun tembakannya meleset hanya mengenai papan ring saja.

"Aish Jinjja!" kesalnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mengambil dan mendrible lagi bola basket itu. sungmin memasang mode waspadanya lagi.

" Victoria, Sunny, CL,Boom,Siwon,Kibum, Suzzy,IU,BoA,berakhir dengan keadaan tragis karena berdekatan denganku. Aku juga tidak mau kehilangan lagi sahabat satu-satunya yang kupunya karena adik tiriku itu,"

"Adikmu itu memang sadis, kurasa ummamu benar kenapa kalian tidak kirim saja dia kerumah sakit jiwa,dia sudah keterlaluan," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sedang mendrible bolanya,menghentikan tindakannya dan melempar bola basket itu kemuka Kyuhyun yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun sebelum mengenai wajah tampannya.

" yak...dia tidak gila,dia hanya sedikit trauma dan hanya menganggap akulah orang baik yang dia punya selain appa dan umma!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil mendrible bolanya lagi," Ya saking menganggap kau orang baiknya dia menjadi malah mengklaimmu Hyungnya sendiri sebagai 'suami'nya apa tidak gila itu namanya? Atau jangan-jangan kau mencintai adik tirimu itu?"

Sungmin berdecih, " Jangan Konyol aku masih normal aku masih tetarik dengan yeojya-yeojya cantik model Sulli,Luna atau Kristal walaupun aku kelainan juga aku masih punya otak untuk tidak mencintai adikku sendiri,walaupun kami tidak mempunyai hubungan darah," Jawab Sungmin menghadang dan berusaha merebut bola dari Kyuhyun.

" Atau Cobalah untuk mengenalkan adikmu itu dengan seseorang dan membiarkannya jatuh cinta dengan orang itu agar dia tahu orang baik didunia ini tidak hanya kau?" nasihat kyuhyun masih mendrible dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya dari hadangan Sungmin.

" Aku juga sedang berfikir begitu,tapi siapa orang itu secara tidak ada yang bisa tahan dekat denganku karenanya tapi tunggu dulu...," Sungmin berdiri dari posisi siaganya.

" Bagaimana kalau denganmu saja bukannya kau pernah bilang namja atau yeojya tak masalah olehmu?"

" Mwo ...neo micheosseo?" tanya balik Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi mendrible bolanya.

" Hei,ayolah bantu aku agar terlepas darinya,lagi pula sekarang kau sedang tidak terikat dengan siapapun kan?" usul Sungmin berbinar atas idenya. Kyuhyun melempar bolanya tepat mengenai wajah Sungmin.

Bruagh!

" aww...appo yak apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sungmin sambil mengusap dahinya yang mencium bola.

" kau sudah gila Lee Sungmin!" Seru Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

" Mwo...yak kau mau kemana, kita belum menentukan pemenangnya siapa yang akan mentraktir eskrim hari ini?" teriak Sungmin sambil berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

" Sudahlah biar aku yang traktir!" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

.

.

.

" Siapa Kau beraninya mendekati calon 'Suami'ku!" bentak Lee Ryeowook dengan tatapan sengit kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai menanggapi tatapan sengit itu. Lalu dengan santai memakan icekrim cokelatnya lagi bahkan dengan jahilnya dia mengelap sisa eskrim strawberry dibibir Sungmin dengan jempolnya lalu menjilatnya. Semakin beranglah Ryeowook. Sungmin menyikut perut Kyuhyun.

"Kau cari mati cho kyuhyun,kalau sampai dia membunuhmu bagaimana," bisik Sungmin yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

" Masa bodoh kau pikir aku takut padanya!" jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ryeowook mendengus Kesal lalu duduk diantara mereka membuat Kyuhyun terdesak dan hampir jatuh.

" Hei, kau tidak pernah belajar sopan-santun apa,tempat lainnya kan masih banyak!" omel Kyuhyun.

" Kau yang tidak punya sopan-santun sembarangan mendekati Calon Suami orang!" bentak Ryeowook . Kyuhyun hendak menjawab lagi namun Sungmin sudah mencegahnya agar tidak memancing keributan dicafe itu. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal lalu memilih duduk didepan berhadapan dengan mereka dengan tidak ikhlas.

" Hyung,kenapa kau membohongiku lalu siapa dia? Hyung jangan seperti itu, kau itu calon suamiku kenapa kau justru bersama namja lain,nanti kalau dia jahat padamu bagaimana," omel Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya mencibir.

"A-anio wookie ya, dia ini tidak jahat,dia ini teman Hyung dari china namanya Cho Kyuhyun,dia sahabat baik Hyung,ayo perkenalkan dirimu padanya!"

" Yak terserah sajalah, hei kau kalau kau masih ingin hidup pergilah dari sini!"

"Wookie ya,jangan seperti itu,dia teman Hyung!" tegur Sungmin lalu terselip ide diotaknya untuk menyembuhkan adiknya ini.

_Ah benar juga kenapa tidak kucoba dengan Kyuhyun saja,dia kan orang baik,so aku tidak perlu takut lagi. Lagipula kelihatannya Kyuhyun tidak takut dengan dengan Ryeowook. _

" Ah, Wookie ya, Hyung tinggal sebentar ketoilet ne, Kyu titip wookie sebentar!" ucap Sungmin sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Sungmin segera mendeathglarenya tidak suka. Sungmin tidak peduli lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Aish jinjja orang itu!"rutuk Kyuhyun. Lalu matanya menatap sengit Ryeowook yang menatapnya tajam.

"Mwoo? " bentak Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kau?"

"Apa kau tidak dengar perkataan Hyungmu tadi,apa harus kuulangi lagi namaku Cho Kyuhyun, nama Chinaku Kuixian, nama baratku Marcus Cho, puas!" jawab Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Bukan itu Hubunganmu dengan Hyungku?"

" Bukannya Hyungmu sudah menjelaskannya padamu,lagipula kalau ada hubunngannya pun apa urusanmu!"

" Kau sudah gila mau merebut Calon Suami orang!"

"Kau yang gila, mau menjadikan hyung sendiri suami hanya karena traumamu!"

" Mwoo?" teriak Ryeowook berang sambil berdiri. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai menanggapi.

" Kau terlalu berlebihan, tidak semua orang itu jahat seperti mereka yang hampir membunuh dan memperkosamu, dan orang baik itu tidak hanya Hyungmu,babo!"

"Kau cari mati ya!" bentak Ryeowook keras yang menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni kafe.

"Aish jinjja kau memalukan, kau mau memancing keributan disini!kecilkan Suaramu!" tegur Kyuhyun sambil meraih pundak Ryeowook menyuruhnya duduk lagi. Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak lalu terlintas ide di otak jeniusnya

" Hei mau aku sembuhkan traumamu?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau memanfaatkan traumaku untuk merebut Minnie Hyung dariku,kan!"

"Aish,bisa tidak sih kau tidak berfikiran buruk pada orang lain,percayalah padaku!" jawab Kyuhyun. Ryeowook terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya ragu,namun kemudian dia mengangguk.

" Nah, sekarang ulurkan tanganmu,kita berkenalan!" ujar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya dengan malas.

" Cho Kyuhyun imnida!" kenal Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Lee Ryeowook imnida!"jawab Ryeowook dengan sedikit malas.

Dari balik pintu toilet Sungmin ,memandang pemandangan itu dengan tersenyum senang membayangkan usahanya menyembuhkan trauma dan sifat overprotektif adiknya itu perlahan mulai berhasil ia tahu Cho Kyuhyun lah orang yang bisa membantunya. Tapi entah mengapa dihatinya ada sedikit tidak rela ketika tangan putih pucat itu berjabat tangan erat dengan Adiknya.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun membaik namun tanpa sadar membuat jarak antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu. Sungmin seolah merasa menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka. Jika mereka bertiga tengah jalan bersama. Lebih tepatnya hanya Sungmin yang merasa seperti itu.

Seperti saat ini mereka tengah berjalan bertiga dan Sungmin membiarkan Ryeowook yang sedang asyik bercerita itu berjalan disamping Kyuhyun sedangkan dirinya memilih untuk berjalan dibelakang mereka tidak mau mengganggu alasannya. Walaupun kedua orang itu berulang kali mengintrupsinya untuk berjalan bersama mereka.

"aw..appo!" Ringis Wookie mengucek matanya.

" gwaenchana wookie ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan.

"gwaenchana,aku hanya kelilipan,aww mataku perih sekali,"

" jinjja dekatkan wajahmu padaku jangan dikucek!" ujar Kyuhyun meraih wajah Ryeowook mendekat kearahnya. Lalu membuka kelopak mata Ryeowook meniupnya untuk mengeluarkan debu dan mengurangi rasa perih dimatanya.

Jleb

Sebilah pedang serasa menancap tepat diulu hatinya. Sungmin tercekat,kenapa dada kirinya terasa nyeri. Kenapa dia begitu sakit melihat pemuda berkulit putih pucat sahabatnya itu menyentuh adiknya? perasaan apa ini?kenapa dia begitu tidak rela melihat tangan putih pucat itu menyentuh orang lain?wae?. Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

" Sudah baikan wookie ya!" ujar Kyuhyun menangkup pipi tirus wookie dengan kedua tangan nya sambil menunjukkan senyum tulusnya.

"hmm!"Wookie mengangguk membalas senyum tulus itu dengan manisnya.

Sungmin semakin tercekat tangannya memegang dada kirinya yang semakin berdenyut sakit, sakit sakit sekali rasanya, ada apa dengannya. Dan saat inilah dia merassakan satu hal yang dengan sangat terlambat disadarinya. Dia mencintai namja jangkung berkulit putih pucat itu. Sungmin membekap mulutnya yang hampir terisak ketika menyadarinya.

_Wae? Kenapa baru sekarang kau menyadarinya Sungmin-ah? Wae?_ Isak Sungmin dalam hati.

" Sungmin-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir melihat perubahan mimik muka Sungmin.

"Minnie Hyung,kau baik –baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook tak kalah khawatirnya.

" Annio,gwaenchana,aku tidak apa-apa. Ah, sebaiknya kalian lanjutkan saja jalan-jalannya ya, aku pulang duluan tiba-tiba saja kepalaku pusing!"elak Sungmin.

"Biar aku antar!"tawar Kyuhyun.

"Anni tidak perlu, aku masih kuat untuk pulang sendiri, kau temani saja Ryeowook aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya jika ditinggal sendiri," tolaknya.

"Kau yakin Hyung?" sambung Wookie masih tak percaya.

"Ne,aku baik-baik saja, lanjutkan saja ne? Aku pulang duluan,anyeong!" ujar Sungmin melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Sungmin-ah!" panggil Kyuhyun keras namun tidak digubris oleh Sungmin dia terus berlari meninggalkan dua orang yang menatapnya bingung.

Sungmin berlari sambil terisak, tak peduli seberapa jauh taman itu dari rumahnya dia hanya berlari dan terus berlari. Hingga sampai dirumahnya tidak mengubris sapaan ummanya yang khawatir melihat keaadaannya.

" Minnie-ah Gwaenchana ?"

Sungmin menggeleng memaksakan senyum lalu berlari menuju kamarnya, menghambur kekasurnya dan menangis sejadinya sambil membekap mulutnya dengan bantal agar tak ada suara isakan yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

_Babo ya kau Lee Sungmin, kenapa baru sekarang kau menyadarinya? Dan dengan bodohnya kau malah menjodohkannya orang yang kau cintai dengan adikmu? Sekarang bagaimana adikmu juga sudah mulai mencintainya? Dan kelihatannya orang itu juga mencintai adikmu, Ini semua sudah terlambat sangat terlambat? Kenapa baru sekarang kau menyadarinya kenapa? Wae...wae? _

" Wae... hiks... hiks wae?"isak Sungmin pelan sambil memukul-mukul bantalnya.

Tok-tok-tok

" Sungmin-ah gwaenchana?" teriak ummanya khawatir sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sungmin. Sungmin masih terisak tidak mempedulikannya. Dan akhirnya dia tertidur karena Kelelahan menangis.

Kemudian Sungmin terbangun kala merasa ada yang memegang dahinya. Dibukanya matanya dilihatnya Ryeowook tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hyung kau sudah bangun, apa kau sudah baikan?"

"Ah, wookie ya, kau sudah pulang,bagaimana kencannya?" goda Sungmin tersenyum jahil walau hatinya teriris perih. Semburat merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi tirus Ryeowook.

" Ah hyung,kami Cuma jalan-jalan saja bukan kencan. Aku dan Kyuhyun hanya teman biasa," jawab Ryeowook tersipu malu. Sungmin terkikik melihat ekspresi adiknya.

" Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Goda Sungmin lagi. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu.

"Jadi, kau akan berhenti menganggapku 'Suamimu' kan? Sudah kubilang tidak semua namja atau yeojya seperti mereka. Buktinya Kyuhyun dia orang baikkan?"

" Ne,Hyung kau benar,dia memang orang baik!" jawab Ryeowook. Sungmin tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Ryeowook walaupun dalam hatinya dia tersenyum getir.

_Andai saja kau tau Wookie ya,hatiku teriris perih mendengarmu menyukainya. Tapi aku bisa apa? akan sangat kejam kalau aku merebut kebahagiaan yang baru saja kau rasakan itu darimu._

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti,benar-benar tidak mengerti. Lee Sungmin, ada apa dengan orang itu akhir-akhir ini, kenapa selalu menghindarinya? Apa salahnya. Bukannya dia sendiri yang meminta bantuan Kyuhyun menyembuhkan adiknya? perlahan Kyuhyun berhasil kan? Buktinya sekarang walaupun masih susah untuk Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membuat Ryeowook untuk percaya dengan orang lain lagi. Tapi setidaknya dia mau berdekatan dan menganggap orang baik itu tidak hanya Hyungnya saja kan? Kenapa di justru dijauhi lalu apa gunanya dia jauh-jauh pindah dari China dan Kuliah di Korea kalau hanya dijauhi oleh seorang Lee Sungmin! Kyuhyun harus memastikan sesuatu,ada apa dengan orang itu?

Kyuhyun menghadang Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kelasnya lalu mencekal tangannya.

"ah Kyuhyun-ah," Sungmin terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun mencekal tangannya.

" Wae Sungmin ah? Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"a-ahni,aku tidak menghindarimu sungguh. Tapi aku memang sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini!" elak Sungmin melepas tangannya dari cekalan Kyuhyun.

" Bohong,ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku kan? Ayo jawab aku, katakan saja padaku apa salahku,aku akan memperbaikinya,"

_Tidak kau tidak salah apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah,akulah yang salah_,pikir Sungmin.

"Kau ini bicara apa Kyuhyun-ah, ehm...ehm kau...kau salah faham, aku tidak menghindarimu, aku..aku Cuma sedang sibuk-sibuknya akhir-akhir ini makanya aku tidak bisa menemuimu,lagipula aku tidak enak dengan wookie kalau bersamamu!" ucap Sungmin sembari menghindari tatapan dari Kyuhyun.

" apa hubungannya dengan Wookie?"

" a-ahnia,hanya saja aku wookie pasti marah kalau melihat kita berdua nanti dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Akh aku sedang buru-buru,anyeong Kyuhyun-ah!" pamit Sungmin lalu burur-buru kabur dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

" Yak,yak Lee Sungmin, kau mau kemana!"teriak Kyuhyun namun Sungmin tidak mengubrisnya.

.

.

.

Sabtu sore dirumah kediaman Lee. Sungmin yang sedang memutar-mutar bola basketnya memandang heran Ryeowook yang sudah terlihat rapi, dan sepertinya akan keluar itu.

"Wookie-ah, kau mau kemana? Bukannya kau bilang Kyuhyun akan berkunjung kemari?"

"Ah,aku mau kepasar sebentar Hyung, mau membeli bahan makanan untuk dinner kami nanti malam!" ujar Wookie ceria.

Nyess!

Hatinya serasa dihujam belati. Sakit sekali rasanya mendengar Wookie bicara seperti itu,bahkan wookie sudah menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk mereka berdua. Sudah sejauh apa hubungan mereka? Batinnya. Namun Sungmin tetap tersenyum menanggapi adiknya itu.

" Geu...geudae? araseo hati-hati dijalan!" nasihat Sungmin.

" Ne,Hyung, Hyung juga hati-hati dirumah,jangan keasyikan main basketnya sepertinya sebentar lagi Hujan nanti Hyung sakit!"

" Ne Wookie ya!"

"aku pergi dulu Hyung!"

Lalu wookie pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang mulai berjalan melewati pintu dapur menuju lapangan basket dibelakang rumah mereka. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang lalu mulai mendrible bola dilapangan basket itu. melakukan lay out dan melempar bola itu kedalam ring basket. Lalu mendrible lagi bola basket itu dan melakukan slumdunk. Begitu terus hingga tak menyadari hujan deras mengguyur tubuhnya.

'_Mungkin hari ini Kyuhyun akan menyatakan perasaannya pada wookie,hingga wookie menyiapkan makan malam sespesial itu. Huh, seharusnya aku ikut senang bukannya terpuruk seperti ini. Ayolah Lee Sungmin lupakan saja perasaanmu. Biarkan adikmu bahagia. Ini juga karena ketololanmu kan,tapi kenapa susah sekali'_.

Sungmin terus mendrible dan melakukan Shooting bahkan slumdunk tanpa henti, walaupun tak ada satu tembakannya yang masuk ke Ring basket. Mencoba mengalihkan perasaan sakit itu lewat bermain basket.

'_Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini,kenapa aku tidak rela. Aku harus bisa biarlah semuanya aku lampiaskan dengan setiap driblean bola yang kumainkan. Aku tak kan berhenti hingga rasa sakit itu akan hilang' _monolognya dalam hati.

Sambil terus mendrible bola basketnya memorinya terus mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah anak sahabat ummanya yang dititipkan pada ummanya selama 2 tahun karena appa kyuhyun yang single parent akan ditugaskan kedaerah terpencil yang rawan oleh perusahannya dan dia tidak punya keluarga lagi dan waktu itu Ummanya belum menikah dengan Appa Ryeowook. Disinilah mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu, lewat bermain basket dengan riang. Saling mengejek atau melakukan taruhan Konyol seperti yang kalah mentraktir yang menang, yang kalah harus lari tiga putaran sambil bugil,yang kalah harus mencium bibir yang menang dalam waktu sepuluh menit yang berakhir dengan keduanya akan muntah-muntah karena jijik merasakan saliva yang bertukar atau mereka yang dihukum umma Sungmin karena ketahuan menonton film dewasa atau mencuri apel tetangga.

Sungmin masih ingat dia menangis tersedu ketika ditinggalkan Kyuhyun pergi pindah kechina ketika Appanya yang selesai tugas menjemputnya. Dia merasa kehilangan sekali waktu itu. Mereka masih berhubungan lewat ponsel dan jejaring sosial.

" Arrgh...!" teriak Sungmin yang terjatuh akibat kakinya yang terpeleset lapangan yang licin.

"Hiks..!" Sungmin terisak sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya.

" Sungmin-ah!" Suara bass yang familiar ditelinganya memanggil namanya. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya memastikan sang pemilik suara.

" Kyuhyun-ah,kenapa kau disini? Hari sedang hujan sebaiknya kau cepat masuk nanti kau sakit. Tunggulah didalam sebentar lagi Wookie pulang,dia sedang belanja kepasar!"

" Siapa bilang aku ingin bertemu Wookie?"

"eoh?"

" Aku ingin menemuimu,"

Sungmin terdiam memandang Kyuhyun sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Membalikkan badannya mengambil bola basketnya. Mulai berjalan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kyuhyun mengejarnya, membuang begitu saja bola basket yang dipegang Sungmin dan mencengkeram pundaknya.

" Berhenti menghindariku Lee Sungmin. Aku jauh-jauh pindah ke korea bukan untuk diacuhkan olehmu. Katakan padaku apa salahku?"

" Ka-kau ini bicara apa, aku tidak berusaha menghindarimu," jawab Sungmin sambil berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Kyuhyun.

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mau berdekatan denganku lagi, selalu saja mencari alasan setiap kali kita bertemu,"

" I-Itu karena aku tidak enak mengganggumu dan Wookie,"

" Apa Hubungannya dengan Wookie?kenapa kau selalu menggunakan Wookie sebagai alasan "

Sungmin terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa dia tak mau sampai kelepasan.

" Jawab aku Lee Sungmin, jangan Diam saja!" Seru Kyuhyun meninggikan Suaranya.

" YAK LEE SUNG —"

" Karena aku mencintaimu!"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya.

" Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tak sanggup kalau harus melihatmu berdekatan dengan Wookie. Hatiku begitu sakit setiap kali aku melihatmu bersamanya. Ingin rasanya aku menangis dan memakinya setiap kali dia menceritakan tentang kedekatan kalian. Tapi aku bisa apa? Bukannya ini semua ideku. Membuatnya melupakan obsesinya padaku dengan mencintai seseorang adalah ideku. Dia mulai mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah,haruskah aku merusaknya dan melihatnya kembali seperti dulu bahkan lebih buruk. Aku tidak sanggup Kyu,sungguh aku tidak sanggup melakukannya Hiks!" Jelas Sungmin setengah terisak. Kyuhyun mengendurkan cengkramannya membuat Sungmin merosot dan jatuh terduduk begitu saja dilapangan basket yang basah itu. Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya dan kembali terisak.

" Dan Sepertinya kau pun memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Aku tahu malam ini Wookie sengaja memasakkan makanan untuk Dinner kalian,kau ingin menyatakan perasaan padanya kan, aku...hmppt!" ucapan Sungmin terputus oleh bibir Kyuhyun yang membungkam bibirnya begitu saja dalam hitungan detik. Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

" Jangan Seenaknya mengatakan sesuatu tentangku jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa Lee Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun setelah melepas ciumannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

" Yang kucintai itu kau bukannya Wookie. Kau pikir untuk apa aku repot-repot pindah dari China ke sini menemuimu kalau aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku memperlakukan Wookie dengan baik karena ingin mewujudkan keinginanmu untuk menyembuhkan adik tirimu itu,bukan karena aku mencintainya. Kau salah paham!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membantu Sungmin berdiri.

" Tapi Kyu...Wookie!"

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan perasaan orang lain, dan mulai memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Aku memang ingin menyembuhkan adikmu itu dengan caraku sendiri bukan dengan ide gilamu itu!"

" Mianhae!" Ucap Sungmin tertunduk. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu satu tangannya menyentuh pundak Sungmin dan satu tanganya menarik dagu Sungmin membawanya agar menengadah menatapnya.

" Dengarkan baik-baik Minnie, Aku mencintaimu bukan Lee Ryeowook atau yang lain. Dan masalah adikmu itu kita akan hadapi dia bersama-sama,jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi ara!"

" Tapi Kyu wookie..."

" Aish, bisakah sedetik saja kau berhenti mengurusinya? Percayalah padaku aku akan menyembuhkannya tanpa harus mengorbankan kita berdua. Sekarang tatap mataku Minnie!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menurutinya. Mata foxy Sungmin menatap dalam mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun, mencoba melepas keragu-raguan yang ada dengan memastikan hanya ada dirinya didalam bola mata Obsidian itu yang menatapnya dengan Intens.

" Saranghae, Lee Sungmin. Percayalah padaku hanya ada dirimu dihatiku bukan orang lain!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum padanya.

" Nado Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun. Aku percaya padamu!" Balas Sungmin yang langsung dihadiahi kecupan manis dari Kyuhyun dibibirnya membuat semburat merah muda muncul dikedua pipinya.

" Mulai sekarang jangan menghindariku lagi!" ujar Kyuhyun lalu kembali memagut bibir plum Sungmin.

" Ne!" Jawab Sungmin disela ciuman mereka.

" Mulai sekarang curahkan semua apa yang kau rasakan kepadaku,jangan disimpan sendiri,ara?" pinta Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin secara bergantian.

"araseo!" jawab Sungmin sembari membalas lumatan bibir Kyuhyun pada bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menjilati bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin bergantian. Sungmin mengerti, ia pun membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan daging tak bertulang milik Kyuhyun itu masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya mengabsen setiap jengkal isi mulutnya sebelum akhirnya mengajak lidah tak bertulang miliknya bertarung dan saling membelit. Mengabaikan Hujan deras yang membasahi tubuh keduanya.

" Eungh.. kyu," lenguh Sungmin sambil memukul dada Kyuhyun agar memutus kontak bibir mereka karena mulai kehabisan Oksigen. Kyuhyun mengerti dan melepas ciumannya lalu mengusap Pipi Sungmin yang bersemu merah dan kemudian membawanya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Sungmin pun membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja mungil menatap berang kepada mereka. Ryeowook, namja mungil itu masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya menuju kedapur mengambil sebuah pisau. Sifat posesif berlebihannya kembali kambuh. Ia merasa dikhianati. Susah payah selama ini dia percaya pada namja Jangkung itu malah balik menghujamnya dari belakang. Ternyata benar dugaannya selama ini, Kyuhyun hanya memanfaatkannya untuk mengambil Sungmin Hyungnya dari hidupnya.

Ryeowook mulai kalap, dihampirinya mereka diangkatnya tangannya yang menggenggam pisau hendak menghujam Kyuhyun. Namun sayang, Sungmin yang sempat melihatnya secepat kilat membalikan badannya melindungi Kyuhyun dibalik punggungya hingga Pisau itu malah menghujam Perutnya.

" Arggh!" teriak Sungmin kesakitan dan darah segar mengalir dari perutnya yang tertancap pisau lalu ambruk dipelukan Kyuhyun.

" Minnie-ah!" Seru Kyuhyun kaget sambil mendekap tubuh Sungmin.

Ryeowook berdiri terpaku, kenapa seperti ini jadinya, kenapa pisau itu malah mengenai Sungmin bukan Kyuhyun. Apa sebegitu berartinya orang ini bagi Sungmin,hingga ia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Kyuhyun.

" Astaga Lee Ryeowook,Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Umma mereka histeris yang baru saja muncul dipintu dapur. Ryeowook tak bergeming ia masih terlalu syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

" K-kyu a-aku..." Gumam Sungmin terbata sebelum akhirnya pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

" Yak Lee Sungmin, Ireona!" Ujar Kyuhyun panik lalu kemudian menggendong Sungmin bridal style hendak membawanya pergi kerumah sakit.

" Minggir Kau, Puas kau sekarang Lee Ryeowook!" bentak Kyuhyun setengah terisak lalu berlalu melewati Ryeowook yang masih terpaku.

.

.

.

" Aku titip Wookie padamu, Yesung Hyung," ujar Sungmin pada Seorang ahli kejiwaan disebuah Klinik pribadi miliknya.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu keluarga Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Ryeowook untuk dirawat di Klinik pribadi milik sepupu Kyuhyun itu atas permintaan Ryeowook Sendiri. Ia merasa bersalah. Akibat perbuatannya itu, Sungmin sempat Koma selama tiga hari. Sampai sekarangpun ia massih kesulitan berjalan dan terpaksa memakai kursi roda karena tubuhnya yang masih lemas. Namun ia tetap ngotot untuk mengantar Sendiri Adiknya itu ke Klinik Yesung ditemani Kyuhyun.

" Ne,percayakan saja adikmu padaku Sungmin-ah!" ujar Yesung tersenyum ramah.

" Gomawo, Yesung Hyung!" balas Sungmin.

" Hyung kami pamit dulu, sekali lagi kami titip wookie padamu!" pamit Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Yesung.

" Kajja Chagie!" ajak Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda Sungmin yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Sungmin.

Sesampainya ditempat parkir Kyuhyun membopong Sungmin turun dari Kursi rodanya dan membantunya duduk didalam mobil. Lalu melipat serta meletakkan kursi roda itu dibagasi mobilnya. Dan menyusul Sungmin masuk Kedalam Mobil.

" Kyu,apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Wookie disana?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

" Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, dia tidak sendirian disana. Yesung Hyung bersamanya dan akan merawatnya. Percayalah pada Yesung Hyung, dia pasti bisa menyembuhkan Wookie,"

" Tapi Kyu—"

" Hei, bisakah kau berhenti khawatir berlebihan seperti itu? aku tidak mau kau stress. Ingat kau baru Sembuh, Lee Sungmin. Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak berpikir yang tidak-tidak,tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Percayalah Yesung Hyung itu ahli kejiwaan terbaik diSeoul, dia pasti bisa menyembuhkan dan merawat serta menjaga wookie dengan baik," potong Kyuhyun sambil mengelus Pipi Chubby Sungmin dan mengecup keningnya.

" hem...Araseo!" jawab Sungmin akhirnya sembari menghela nafasnya. Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin lalu memasangkan Safetybellnya dan memutar kunci kontaknya.

" Kajja kita pulang, Aku sudah membelikan barang-barang yang kau inginkan. Kau pasti tidak sabar untuk melihatnya kan?"

" Eh,Jinjja? Gomawo Kyunie. Kau ingin minta apa dariku,sebagai gantinya?" Seru Sungmin berbinar Senang.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirknya,

" Kita lihat saja nanti malam, aku akan meminta pembayarannya," ucap Kyuhyun mengedipkkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Semburat merah muda mampir dikedua pipi chubbynya.

" Ya, dasar pervert!" protes Sungmin sambil memalingkan mukanya malu. Kyuhyun Cuma terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu namjachingunya itu.

" Kajja kita pulang!" Seru Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Sungmin.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir sesekali menggoda Sungmin sehingga semburat merah muda semakin jelas tercetak diwajah manis itu. Ditambah bibir plumnya yang terus-terusan mengerucut membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun tersenyum lega,akhirnya perjuangannya selama ini terbayar sudah. Orang yang sangat dicintainya dari dulu ini ternyata juga mencintainya. Dan sekarang menjadi miliknya seutuhya bukan milik Lee Ryeowook yang selalu mengklaim namja imutnya ini. Ah,mungkin bisa jadi nama Lee Ryeowook akan berubah menjadi Kim Ryeowook nantinya. Kyuhyun terkekeh setan dalam hati atas idenya barusan.


End file.
